


cozy

by f0rever15elf



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Food mention, Hurt/Comfort, Pedro Pascal - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27074920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f0rever15elf/pseuds/f0rever15elf
Summary: Late night, come home. Work sucks, he knows. He left you roses by the stairs. Surprises let you know he cares
Relationships: Jack | Whiskey (Kingsman)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	cozy

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I never left my emo phase, thank you for noticing. No, I don’t regret blatantly ripping off Blink-182 for the summary. This is a feel good piece for a friend of mine. I hope it can make you smile.

Some days, life is hard. Some days, the weight of existence can be so heavy it’s unbearable. Some days, all you want to do is lay down and bawl your eyes out, disappearing into the shadows. And those days…those are the days that Jack Daniels would bring down the heavens for you, if only you should ask.

Work had been, to put it simply, an absolute bitch. Nothing had gone as it should have, and somehow it was all your fault. Or so your boss had said, anyways. Not that you paid her too much heed, but the constant berating eventually takes its toll. By the end of the day, you want nothing more than to just go home and sit under your shower until the water ran cold, letting it take all your stress and issues down the drain. But the minute you walked in the front door, your intentions to wallow in the shower were thwarted.

The lights in the already cozy house were low, lower than you remembered them being able to get. It took you a minute to realize that it was candles causing the warm and comforting glow. All candles. Little tea lights up to those big, expensive, three Woodwick candles that you fawned over every time you went to the store. The house smelt amazing, like fresh baked cookies and spiced chai, your absolute favorite on cold winter days, and you could hear the crackle of the fireplace in the living room. The house is warm and comforting, quickly chasing away the cold from your bones.

“Jack?” you call from the hallway, taking off your shoes as you make your way inside. You find him in the kitchen, a Texas sized smile on his face with his ‘kiss the cook’ apron tied around him and covered in flour.

“There you are, Sugar. I’ve been getting ready for you to come home.” He takes off the flour covered apron, making his way around to you to pull you into his arms, holding you securely to his chest. The strong heartbeat under your ear chips away a little at the misery that seems to be clouding your entire being at the moment, but you’re still too tired to wrap your arms back around him. You take a deep breath, breathing in the smell of that rich cologne he always wore around you, like worn leather and spiced maple. You had fallen in love with it when he brought you with him to try new scents and now it was the only thing he would wear around you. He’d never tell you, but one of his favorite things is when your hugs linger just a little longer than normal so you can enjoy how he smells in it. 

“Today was..so bad, Jack,” you whisper into his chest as his fingers thread through your hair in the most soothing of manners as he holds you a little tighter.

“I could tell from your text, Darlin’. It’s why I’ve taken the liberty of preparin’ the most comforting of evenin’s for you.” He pulls back just a bit, lifting your chin to smile down at you before leaning in to press a gentle kiss to your lips. “Fresh cookies and your favorite chai. Went and got a few of those Woodwicks you’ve been raving about too, and there’s plenty of cozy blankets on the sofa. Figured we’d snuggle on in for the evenin’ and watch your favorite movies. How does that sound?” His thumb rubs lightly along your chin as he still holds your face up to him and for the first time that day, you feel yourself smiling. It’s small, but it’s there, and Jack returns it with one so bright, you can’t help the warmth that runs through you, slowly bringing your hands up to rest on his waist.

“Thank you, love. So much.” Your voice is soft, afraid that if you talk too loudly it might break. He continues to smile, leaning in to kiss you gently once more. You could melt into the feeling of his lips on yours. Kissing him just felt so…good, so right. 

“Now, I just pulled your PJs from the dryer so they should still be nice ‘n’ warm. Go get cleaned up and cozy, and I’ll meet you in the living room, alright?” You nod and he lets go of your face, cupping your cheek gently as you nod. He tucks a strand of hair behind your ear before you turn to head upstairs, giving your butt a gentle pat as you so so, causing your cheeks to flush with heat. Your heart melts further when you make it up to the bedroom and see it all laid out. The plushest blankets Jack owned were turned down on the bed, and he had strung those faerie lights you had been begging him to get for weeks now all across the room. There was a vase of more roses than you could count on your side of the bed, and a neatly wrapped candy bar with a gorgeous little bow rested on your pillow. He’d pulled out your softest PJ pants, the ones covered in the cute little animals in scarves, and had grabbed one of his larger shirts to pair with it. He knew how much you loved wearing his clothes. You were at the point where you could honestly start crying, it was all so perfect after such a shit day it bordered on overwhelming. God, Jack Daniels was perfect, and you felt like the luckiest woman in existence.

Stripping out of your work clothes, you quickly change into the still-warm PJs before washing your face, trying to imagine the hot water washing away everything about today. You take a moment to look in the mirror and sigh. She looks so tired. Tossing the towel down, you make your way back downstairs to see Jack setting the mugs and tray of cookies on the coffee table. He glances up to you and smiles that charming smile of his before taking a seat on the couch, holding his arms out for you.

“C’mere, Beautiful,” he drawls and you all but run to him, climbing on to the couch and collapsing into his strong embrace. His arms hold you to him, safe and secure, and you relax into the feeling of home. Nothing could touch you here, not with Jack holding you like this. His hand runs up and down your back soothingly, rubbing away the stresses of the day as he clicks on the TV. “Which movie first, Darlin’?” He speaks softly, gently, and you can feel the rumble of it in his chest. It paired deliciously with the low crackle of the fire, a perfect match.

“That one,” you reply just as softly, pointing to your absolute favorite feel-good movie and he chuckles, selecting it before setting the remote down and grabbing you a cookie. You take it happily, letting the warmth from the pastry travel up your fingers. You can feel Jack’s eyes on you as you take a bite, letting out a quiet mewl of pleasure a the warm, buttery, chocolaty taste.

“Made ‘em from scratch, just like my mama use to make ‘em for me.” He places a sweet kiss to the top of your head as you eat, all the while making happy sounds. When you finish, you grin up at him, a twinkle returning to your eyes.

“That was the best cookie I have ever had, Jack. Your mama would be so proud.” His cheeks tinge pink at the praise and he chuckles again, the vibrations in his chest pleasant against you.

“Well now, looks like you got a bit of chocolate on your lip there. Here, let me get that for you.” He tilts your head up, leaning in to kiss you, his tongue swiping along your bottom lip to collect the little bit of chocolate that was there before pulling away. “You know, I’d reckon it tastes even better on your lips than it does in the cookies.” He winks at you before settling back into the couch, and you giggle like a high school girl, hiding your face against his broad chest.

The whole evening, Jack never leaves your side, keeping you cuddled up to him as much as he can. As the exhaustion of the day meets up with the comfort and peace the love of your life brings you, you begin to find it hard to keep your eyes open and focused on the TV. Jack’s steady breathing and heart beat paired with the down right obscene amount of blankets the two of you had nested yourselves in was the perfect place to slowly doze off, the misery of the day completely forgotten. You’re awoken for just a moment at the feeling of being carried, looking up in confusion as you try to reorient yourself.

“Easy there, Darlin’,” Jack whispers to you, careful to not break the stillness of the night with words too loud. “We’re goin’ to bed now is all.” He presses a gentle kiss to the top of your head once again as you make it to the top of the stairs. You know Jack is strong, this wasn’t the first time he’s carried you, but it still made your heart flutter the way it did the very first time he picked you up. Carefully, he lays you in bed, helping you get comfy before pulling the blankets up around you, kissing your lips then your forehead like you are the most precious thing in this world. And to him, you absolutely are. A strong, gentle, gun-calloused hand brushes the hair from you face and cups for cheek for a moment and your eyes stubbornly refusing to open in your state of sleepiness. You hear him faintly, like in a dream, as he changes as well, sliding into bed with you, pulling you to his chest. He would keep you safe tonight, keep the bad dreams away. You melt into his hold, your body finally completely relaxing against him as he molds his body to yours.

The last thing you remember before slipping into a peaceful slumber is his voice murmuring to you, “My strong little sunflower, I love you so much. I’m so proud of you.” You let out a content sigh as you finally drift to sleep in the arms of the man who held your heart completely. Things simply couldn’t be more perfect.


End file.
